TARDES DE LIBROS Y MANZANAS
by AnnMarcus02
Summary: Kardia frecuenta una biblioteca, siendo algo poco común en él acudir a la lectura o los lugares silenciosos, su mejor amigo Manigoldo sospecha que debe haber un interés oculto en el comportamiento del griego, Kardia tiene una gran y muy sospechosa motivación por asistir a diario a aquel lugar tan pulcro y silencioso. ¿Qué tendrá tan atraído a Kardia para acudir a una biblioteca?
1. Prólogo

**TARDES DE LIBROS Y MANZANAS**

 **Título:** Tardes de libros y manzanas.

 **Resumen:** Kardia frecuenta una biblioteca, siendo algo poco común en él acudir a la lectura o los lugares silenciosos, su mejor amigo Manigoldo sospecha que debe haber un interés oculto en el comportamiento del griego, Kardia tiene una gran y muy sospechosa motivación por asistir a diario a aquel lugar tan pulcro y silencioso. ¿Qué tendrá tan atraído a Kardia para acudir a una biblioteca?

 **Clasificación:** +18.

 **Advertencias:** Lemon-Omegaverse-Yaoi.

 **Tipo:** Romance-Drama-Humor.

 **Pareja principal:** Kardia x Degel.

 **Parejas secundarias:** Albafica x Manigoldo, Zaphiri x Lugonis, Dohko x Shion, El Cid x Sísifo. Entre otras

 **Personajes:** Kardia, Degel, Manigoldo, Albafica, Hasgard, Dohko, Shion, El Cid, Sísifo, Lugonis, Zaphiri, Krest, Garnet, Unity, Seraphina. Entre otras.

 **Autor:** AnnMarcus

 **Razón:** Como mis anteriores intentos han sido un fracaso, finalmente he podido crear algo apropiado para el aniversario de mi querida amiga _**SpongyRabbit**_ (tú sabes quien eres), como sea… ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! y espero que te guste.

 **Dedicatoria:** _ **SpongyRabbit.**_

 **Notas de autora:** Sinceramente fue uno de mis tantos planes para un fanfic, siempre ha estado disponible en el abanico de posibilidades, debo admitir que la temática omegaverse es muy compleja, no quise hacerlo un cliché, o no del todo. El título fue basado en dos cosas que amo, el aroma de un libro y las manzanas, comprendo perfectamente la adicción de Kardia hacia las manzanas jaja, en fin, me estreno como autora, pero ya he leído suficientes fanfic en mi vida y espero dar la talla. Gracias.

 **PD:** Actualizaré cada semana, si no lo hago es porque morí de beber tanto café o se me rompió una mano xD.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: "Nuevo pasatiempo"**

En sí, era un caso extrañamente absurdo, tanto así que el italiano lo denominó "Caso cometa Halley" dado que pocos habían presenciado aquel acontecimiento.

Ya se había acostumbrado a que el heleno, cambió abruptamente su rutina de perder el tiempo en las tardes, para ir a aquel edificio, la biblioteca de la universidad, Manigoldo solía ir de vez en cuando, aunque no era un apasionado lector, procuraba aprender más sobre su carrera, y reforzar sus conocimientos para continuar con su promedio sorprendentemente bueno, aún así Kardia era lo suficientemente despreocupado como para acudir a la lectura, por muy mal que estuviese en el semestre era inaudito.

Al terminar la última aula del día, se dirigía rumbo a su hogar, sospechó que rumbo tomaría Kardia ese día, aunque predecía la respuesta, preguntó como si de una novedad se tratase.

-¿Irás a la biblioteca el día de hoy?- Kardia caminaba con la cabeza en las nubes, y con una manzana a medio probar en la mano, hasta que su atención fue llevaba a su amigo y su pregunta.

-Sí- respondió antes de darle un sonoro mordisco a la manzana que traía consigo.

-Es extraño que te intereses por un lugar como ese- Manigoldo observó su reacción con el rabillo del ojo. Muy atento.

-Apenas necesito reforzar algunas competencias, y me recomendaron algunos libros, no hay mejor ambiente para un vago como yo-

-¿En serio me quieres ver la cara Kardia?- Manigoldo efectivamente no creyó ni una sola palabra de las que soltó sagazmente al aire, el italiano imaginó que había planeado la respuesta con anterioridad, no era lo suficientemente tonto, sin embargo, tampoco era lo suficientemente listo como para ocultar sus intereses poco comunes en visitar la biblioteca.

-Supongo que debí planear una respuesta más creíble-

-Dime la verdad- exigió con un interés morboso, sabía que con Kardia debería haber un buen motivo para tanto sacrificio.

-En parte, no es mentira lo que te dije, sí necesito leer más sobre ciertos temas, sin embargo, cuando fui, encontré el aroma más dulce que he conocido en la vida, ni mi madre desprende tal fragancia-

-¿Un omega?-

-Sí, resulta ser tan cautivador como Albafica- Manigoldo notó un brillo inusual en la mirada de su amigo, a lo mejor era un buen motivo ir a aquella biblioteca.

…

De no ser por su flequillo, observar en secreto a aquel atractivo joven sería demasiado evidente, y por supuesto no quería que él lo notase. Aún.

Ver aquella delgada figura moverse de manera tan agraciada, su rostro fino y simplemente perfecto a los ojos del heleno, cada rasgo de aquel joven le parecía precioso.

Su aroma llegaba sin ningún esfuerzo a la nariz del alfa heleno, era la mejor excusa de todas visitar aquel lugar, aunque en realidad la lectura fuese su peor fuerte, la atracción hacia aquel joven tenía el poder suficiente de convertirlo en un apasionado lector.

-Eres la última persona que yo esperaría encontrar en este lugar- aquella voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento inmediatamente. Viró el rostro con una sonrisa socarrona y desvergonzada, típica del griego.

-Albafica… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Esa es mi línea, tú usualmente prefieres perder tu tiempo en otras cosas-

-Aunque no me creas estoy aquí por una buena razón-

-¿Degel?- Kardia expresó duda en sus facciones, mientras que su hermano menor simplemente suspiró y relajó los hombros- El chico que tanto observas- Kardia se sorprendió un poco de lo muy perspicaz que su hermano menor resultaba ser, también supuso que había sido demasiado obvio.

-¡Ah!... ¿Lo conoces?- la respuesta del apuesto joven fue un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Degel es mi compañero de trabajo en un proyecto de este semestre-

-Ya veo-

Albafica analizó la situación, concluyó rápidamente que sería un buen momento para devolverle el favor por las muchas veces que lo importunó con Manigoldo.

Caminó en dirección al joven galo, bajo la mirada expectante y de cierta manera temerosa del alfa, Kardia sabía que Albafica era muy discreto, aún así muchas veces podía ser impredecible.

Se sonrojó muchísimo al ver como el omega de cabellos celestes lo señaló luego de mencionarle al galo alguna cosa que no fue audible para el alfa, se exaltó cuando el galo se levantó de su asiento tomando sus cosas con la ayuda de Albafica y se dirigió junto al omega de cabellos celestes hacia la mesa de lectura donde él se hallaba.

Sintió que su corazón se detuvo cuando él estaba tan próximo, tanto que puedo apreciar con nitidez los ojos del omega que le robaba el sueño los últimos días.

No pudo establecer una razón para lo que le ocurrió en ese mismo momento, si con solo verlo a distancia estaba cautivado, tenerlo ahí tan cerca le hizo pensar que probablemente estaba soñando, sentía una sensación que él mismo podría describir de extraordinaria y especial, conectaron sus miradas por varios segundos, en los que ambos permanecieron atónitos, sentían un sentimiento cálido aflorar en sus corazones.

Fue un momento que se podría llamar mágico entre ambos, Albafica lo notó, y comprendía aquel comportamiento tan extraño entre ambos desconocidos, así que para evitar un infarto o un desmayo a su hermano, optó por interrumpir el momento.

-Como te decía Degel, te presento a mi hermano, Kardia Katsaros, Kardia él es Degel Bellerose - el galo extendió su mano hacia el alfa, un poco nervioso, Kardia tomó su mano para ofrecerle un saludo. Hubo un choque eléctrico en ambos al tocarse, fue un momento muy incomodo.

-Encantado- dijo con bastante esfuerzo el alfa.

-Igualmente- soltaron sus manos, posteriormente se alojó en cada uno un sentimiento extraño.

-Si no te molesta, continua con tu lectura, nosotros haremos nuestro trabajo de proyecto- tomaron asiento en la misma mesa que Kardia, el alfa quería salir de ahí, sin embargo…- Si no te molesta Kardia, me gustaría que me acompañes a casa, saldré cuando el sol halla caído- no le quedó de otra que aceptar su destino.

Los dos omegas se concentraron en su trabajo, hablaban sobre cosas que Kardia apenas y lograba entender, hablaban de temas relacionados con su proyecto, a veces usando la lengua nativa del galo, naturalmente Kardia no estaba familiarizado ni con el tema, ni con el francés.

La presencia del omega procedente de Francia lo ponía muy nervioso, trataba de leer el libro que había seleccionado de los estantes, le era muy complicado no observar de soslayo al omega, su fascinación por él se incrementaba conforme a lo veía.

Degel se sentía observado, y no fue muy difícil de notar, sin embargo, él tampoco estaba dispuesto a delatarse y mucho menos a desconcentrase y hacer un proyecto regular por causa de la constante observación del alfa. En otro momento pudo sentirse acosado o intimidado por las miradas de los alfas, a tal punto de hacer un reclamo por la insolencia, sin embargo, había algo en especial en ese chico que no era normal, no sentía enojo, solamente una sensación de vergüenza y pudor.

…

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- El italiano no paraba de reírse, puesto que la anécdota de su mejor amigo no podía causarle más gracia.

Kardia por su parte solo lo observaba con desprecio, aunque debió esperarse tal reacción por parte de Manigoldo.

-Al menos ya sé como se llama- comentó cortando la risa de su amigo.

-En fin, explícate mejor con aquello de que sentiste algo extraño cerca de él- Kardia sostuvo su mandíbula con la mano, a la par que apoyó el codo sobre la mesa.

-Fue extraño, no acostumbro a titubear así frente a un omega, pero ese muchacho me hizo sentir cosas extrañas, era como si me hubiese hipnotizado por breves instantes, cuando estreché su mano para saludarlo sentí un escalofrió seguido de un leve choque eléctrico- Manigoldo prestó atención a su amigo, analizando lo que recién había escuchado.

-Sentí lo mismo al conocer a tu hermano, se supone que en algún momento conoces a alguien especial que será tú destinado o algo así, son cuentos de hadas, pero he leído que algunos omegas son más compatibles que otros- Kardia abrió sus ojos mostrando su sorpresa.

-Ya veo, entonces tengo oportunidades con él- Manigoldo asintió- y por cierto, sí tocas a mi hermano te mueres- amenazó con una sonrisa intimidante, típica del heleno.

-Nunca saldré de ser solo tu amigo, llevo el rechazo marcado- Kardia rió de ello.

-Me parece muy bien, sería un asco tenerte de amigo y encima de cuñado, aún tienes a Verónica-

-¡No jodas!- eso avivó la risa en el heleno- esa cosa asquerosa no le llega ni a la punta del dedo a Albafica-

-Puedo imaginar lo muy asquerosos que serán tus hijos con "ella"- hizo énfasis en la última palabra con burla.

-Prefiero ser castrado ahora mismo-

-Con gusto- terminó de burlarse.

-Por cierto… ¿Lo invitarás a salir?- Kardia cambió su semblante, planear como acercarse le provocaba cierto malestar.

-Aún no, necesito acercarme a él, por eso he ido a la biblioteca, ya que por lo menos Albafica me lo presentó estoy un paso más cerca-

-Esto es increíble…- Kardia arqueó una ceja, mostrando su desconcierto.

-Te debe gustar mucho como para que intereses en leer solo por él- Manigoldo nunca cambiaría la mala costumbre de burlarse de todo, y en ese momento Kardia lo daba por sentado más que nunca. Aunque una idea vino a su cabeza con la broma de Manigoldo.

-Creo que ya sé qué hacer- soltó, se encontraba sonriente, tenía el plan perfecto para acercarse a él.

…

Degel caminaba con varios libros en sus manos, necesitaba recopilar información respecto a varias temáticas para un proyecto individual, no había mucha gente en las mesas de lectura, no era de las personas que adorasen estar acompañadas, así que como siempre se dedicaría a su trabajo en completa calma.

Se sentó en una de las mesas, revisó sus apuntes y notó que le hacía falta un libro de los que debía consultar, dejó en perfecto orden la mesa con sus cosas, y se dirigió a los estantes del fondo, allí buscaría el susodicho libro.

Caminó hasta llegar a aquella estantería, donde encontraría ese tipo de libros, buscó el título con la vista por varios minutos en las largas filas de libros, hasta hallarlo finalmente.

Estaba en la parte más alta, aún con su altura no lo podría tomar bien y posiblemente podría estropear el libro o que le callera en la cara, era un libro bastante pesado. Notó que había una pequeña escalera de dos lados para ese tipo de situaciones, por ende decidió hacer uso de ella para tomar el libro.

Acomodó la escalera frente a los estantes, no tuvo que subir a más de dos escalones para lograr sujetar el libro y llevarlo a sus brazos con cuidado, estaba muy distraído con ello, vio otro libro que le parecía interesante y decidió tomarlo también, estaba un poco alejado del que ya había tomado, al estirarse para tomarlo la escalera se ladeó lo suficiente para inevitablemente causar su caída, no logró reaccionar ante ello y esperó el golpe.

Cerró sus ojos de un apretón, aferrando el primer libro que tomó con su brazo derecho contra su tórax, sin embargo el esperado golpe nunca llegó, al abrir sus ojos, notó que había sido amortiguado por algo o alguien, al abrir los ojos y mirar sobre quien había caído, la sorpresa y la vergüenza no se dieron a esperar.

Se levantó a prisa, sus mejillas pálidas estaban teñidas de carmesí, y se dibujó en su rostro una expresión de preocupación, rápidamente reparó en la identidad de aquel individuo. Justamente la persona que menos deseaba incomodar.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó extendiendo su mano hacía el alfa que lo había salvado de hacerse daño.

-Sí, lo estoy, no hay de que preocuparse- se incorporó con dolor, no se había lastimado pero el impacto del cuerpo del omega fue lo suficientemente fuerte.

-Lo siento mucho- estaba terriblemente avergonzado.

-No importa… ¿Te lastimaste?- el galo negó, sorprendido de como podía preocuparse por él y no por lo que le había acabado de pasar.

-Se lo agradezco pero, yo…- Kardia sonrió.

-Está bien, buscaba un libro por aquí, fue un gusto ayudarte- el omega estaba idiotizado en ese momento, aquel hombre le hacía perder su compostura fría y seria.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Acercamiento.**

Manigoldo escuchaba con atención la historia de su amigo, no pudo evitar burlarse sin remedio del hecho de que Kardia había amortiguado de esa manera la caída del omega.

-Pero no planeabas eso me imagino- Manigoldo sonó con obviedad.

-En realidad quería preguntarle la ubicación de algún libro que no me interesa para poder hablarle un poco, supongo que tuve suerte-

-Demasiada suerte, y ese chico también, se hubiese hecho mucho daño al caer- Kardia asintió.

-Después se avergonzó mucho por eso, no duró mucho porque después de un par de disculpas decidió irse a estudiar en solitario- se hallaba pasmada la burla en el rostro del italiano.

-¿Te has puesto a pensar que si tiene un hermano mayor como tú me comprenderías un poco?- Kardia mudó de semblante por una mirada de reprobación y amenaza silenciosa.

-Puedes coquetear con él, puedes robarle un beso e invitarlo a comer, pero cuando entre su celo te quiero a kilómetros de él- Manigoldo asintió con temor.

-Desconfías demasiado de mí, no le haré daño, de ninguna manera posible sería capaz de lastimarlo-

-Más te vale, o te olvidas de volver a Italia con vida- el italiano se limitó a asentir con un ápice de resignación, en definitiva su amigo nunca cambiaría, aunque justificaba su sobreprotección por el menor.

-En fin… ¿Lo invitarás a salir?- hubo un momento de análisis por parte del heleno.

-Estaba planeando llevarlo a alguna cafetería o a ver los jardines de mi madre-

-Espero que tengas suerte con ese chico-

…

La cena transcurría con una atmósfera escasa de incomodad por parte de los presentes.

Degel y su familia eran muy unidos, todos disfrutaban de momentos cómodos de silencio.

-Es gracioso- fue Garnet quien rompió el silencio del comedor, llamando la atención de su esposo e hijo.

-¿Qué cosa?- fue Krest quien interrogó la causa de tal comentario.

-Degel, tienes veintidós años, eres absurdamente atractivo y aún no conozco un yerno o nuera de tu parte- Degel suspiró acomodándose los lentes.

-No me quiero arriesgar- el menor estaba tan inmutable como siempre, aunque sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve carmín al recordar al alfa de cabellos azules.

-Es mejor así- Krest habló con un ápice de mal humor- muchos alfa solo van a quererte como un trofeo, o en el peor de los casos tratarte como su mercancía luego de ser marcado, los beta no podrán satisfacer tu celo, debes escoger sabiamente, no permitiré que salgas con cualquier imbécil- Degel sonrió para el mayor.

-Conseguirás un buen partido, estoy más que segura de ello- Krest rodó los ojos respecto al comentario de la mujer.

-Mientras yo viva tus pretendientes están acabados- la fría "broma" de Krest creó un ambiente de risas en aquel momento por parte de madre e hijo.

…

Lugonis reía entre dientes sentado en el regazo de Zaphiri estando juntos en el sofá más grande de la sala de estar, para el pelirrojo era muy dulce ver a sus hijos quienes estaban a una mesita de distancia de ellos sentados en otro sofá discutir por los pretendientes de Albafica, el pelinegro solamente observaba con aburrimiento la escena.

-Vaya, se ha tomado muy en serio lo que le dijiste cuando era pequeño- Zaphiri llevó la mirada hacia el pelirrojo y suspiró con cansancio, posteriormente dejó dos besos cortos en el cuello del omega de rojos cabellos.

-Sí, pero es un pesado, Albafica ya no es un niño- el pelinegro hundió su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de su pareja, aspirando su delicado aroma.

-¡Simplemente me preocupo por ti!- Kardia se expresaba con leve desesperación.

-Lo sé, pero él no es una mala persona-

-Así lo sea, cualquiera de nosotros pierde el control con un aroma como el tuyo, es más, con cualquier omega que entre en celo cerca a nosotros-

-Kardia- le llamó la atención el alfa mayor- los supresores funcionan muy bien tanto en alfas como en omegas, además no creo que tu hermano sea tan tonto para quedarse a solas con alfa durante su celo, ya le has dado toda una doctrina, no es necesaria tanta palabrería de lo mismo- ya se había hartado de la misma verborrea de siempre por parte de su hijo mayor hacia el menor.

-No tienes que ser tan estricto, además…- el pelirrojo llevó su ojerosa mirada hacia el menor de sus hijos, quien aguardaba algún comentario al respecto por la mirada inquisitiva del mayor- ¿Te gusta no es así?- Albafica asintió.

-¡Tch! Como quieran, pero ya le advertí lo que le espera si se propasa- todos lo observaban con resignación, puesto que Kardia solía ser el rey de la terquedad.

-¿Y si te empeñas en conquistar a Degel y me dejas en paz?- el peliceleste junto a su asombroso comentario llevaron a Kardia a la decadencia del pundonor, se sonrojó un poco y lo miró exaltado. Para Zhapiri y Lugonis resultó una interrogante en común.

-¿Quién es Degel?- interrogó el alfa mayor con intriga.

-…Es…- Kardia se sintió oprimido por el pudor. Sabía lo mucho que lo iban a fastidiar por ello.

-¡Ah!- exhaló el omega menor- está tan enamorado de él que incluso pasa la tarde en la biblioteca para verlo- el alfa menor quería saltar sobre su hermano y tapar su boca, sin embargo se congeló de la vergüenza.

-Por lo visto Albafica no es el único- la burla del pelirrojo como siempre estuvo acompañada de la dulzura única de él.

-Sabía que algún día dejarías de ser asexual- el pelinegro se burló de su hijo mientras acariciaba los largos cabellos rojos.

-¡PAPÁ!- la exclamación de Kardia en medio de la vergüenza que sentía provocó el afloramiento de una estruendosa carcajada en Zhapiri.

-Cálmate, la verdad me sorprende que por fin te atraiga alguien, y además parece ser positivo, tú nunca irías a una biblioteca por cuenta propia-

-Muy gracioso- comentó sarcástico, desatando las burlas de su familia.

…

Algunos días después del accidente en la biblioteca Degel continuaba con normalidad sus días, exceptuando, claro, el hecho de que era constantemente observado por el heleno con discreción, sin embargo no la suficiente.

Esa tarde había optado por no ir a la biblioteca, puesto que simplemente necesitaba refrescar su mente en otro lugar, lejos de sentirse observado y recordar aquel vergonzoso episodio con el alfa de cabellos azules una y otra vez.

Estaban sentados en una de las mesas del establecimiento público, disfrutando de una bebida refrescante dado el calor agobiante de aquel día. El lugar era acogedor y fresco, amplio, lleno de mesas para cuatro personas hechas en madera.

-Esperaba que hoy estuvieras en la biblioteca Degel- Albafica lo observó con curiosidad, tratando de indagar tras la máscara de seriedad que Degel siempre llevaba puesta una razón para evadir su pasatiempo favorito, aunque creía imaginar la razón no dijo nada la respecto, esperaba que fuese él quien le cométase.

-Ah… sí, es solo que…- hizo una pausa nerviosa y suspiró- tu hermano me pone un poco incómodo - el joven de cabellos celestes trató de no reírse y acabar ahogándose con su bebida.

-¿Sigue yendo?- el galo asintió- parece que no se dará por vencido- Degel no logró evitar que en sus pálidas mejillas apareciera un sonrojo leve- ¿Es por sus feromonas?- el galo negó.

-Nunca las usa, es por otra cosa- si algo desagradable había aprendido de Manigoldo era ser de cierta manera chismoso, y no resistía por escuchar lo sucedido- el otro día, por poco y caigo de la escalera para llegar a los estantes más altos, y él me atrapó…- se sonrojó aún más- en realidad caí sobre él- Albafica no contuvo su deseo por reír en ese momento.

-Vaya, ya comprendo- la gracia que le hizo eso duró por un largo rato.

-Fue muy vergonzoso, pude lastimarlo- Albafica negó con un movimiento de su mano.

-Es un alfa, y como todos ellos, es muy resistente, no te preocupes por eso- Degel asintió, llevando el vaso a sus labios para beber jugo- Degel… ¿Él te gusta?- la pregunta lo descolocó por completo, estaba más que nervioso y aunque por su indiferencia casi constante a los demás seres que lo rodean fuera de su hogar hubiese preferido ocultar sus emociones, no obstante, no había entablado una amistad del todo sólida con el menor de ambos, pero intuyó que podría confiar en él.

-No sé nada de él, pero me pongo muy nervioso cerca de él-

-Si te sirve de algo, es sobreprotector, fastidioso, impulsivo pero es buena persona- el galo rió con la corta descripción.

-Ya veo… ¿Es por eso que me pediste que mantenga lo de tu novio en secreto el otro día?-

-Sí, bueno, Kardia no es tonto, ya lo sabe, sin embargo, no quiero tener problemas con Manigoldo por culpa de mi hermano-

Continuaron conversando, su amistad poco a poco iba mejorando, ambos se llevaban muy bien y cada vez pasaban más tiempo juntos.

…

El heleno paseaba de un lado para otro en su habitación, mirándose al espejo en repetidas ocasiones, procurando un gesto no intimidante o no desagradable para pronunciar las palabras que lo tendrían al borde del rechazo o el éxito.

-Degel… ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a beber café?- pronunció con falsa seguridad mirándose directamente hacia el gran espejo de su habitación, sintiéndose ridículo al ver su rostro de idiota imaginando el rechazo del omega.

Se dio una cachetada y continuó practicando como pedirle una "cita" al galo sin sonar atrevido o asustarlo porque recién lo conocía.

-Bien, vamos de nuevo- se posicionó frente al espejo, tratando de parecer amable y honesto- Degel ¿Te gustaría beber un café conmigo?- de nuevo se sintió estúpido al imaginar un rechazo.

Continuó intentando, completamente absorto en su mundo imaginario con Degel, hacía gestos, cambiaba la posición de algunos mechones de su cabello para tratar de verse más atractivo, trataba de imaginar los posibles resultados, alarmándose por un posible fracaso, sin embargo, siendo Kardia, no se daría por vencido fácilmente, puesto que realmente quería conseguir por lo menos un leve acercamiento al galo y tal vez hacerse su amigo.

Una carcajada lo exaltó, provocando que saliese de su mundo, furtivamente volteó su rostro, buscando a la persona que reía sin parar, hallando a su mejor amigo sosteniendo su estómago con su mano dado el dolor que le provocaba reír al ver tal escena de su mejor amigo.

-Ya casi lo logras Jajajajaja- dijo forzosamente, mientras Kardia, sonrojado y furioso le aventaba un zapato que se estrelló contra uno de los brazos del italiano.

-¡Cállate o te mato!- sonó amenazador, cosa que al italiano solo le provocó más gracia- ¡¿Cómo demonios entraste?!-

-Jajajajaja tu madre me dejó pasar, pero como siempre eres tan despistado que dejaste la puerta sin seguro, llamé varias veces y no atendiste- habló limpiándose una lágrima con su dedo índice producida por el anterior ataque de risa.

-Imbécil- el heleno estaba notoriamente enfadado y avergonzado.

-Vamos, no te molestes tanto, solo acércate y díselo-

-Manigoldo…- la tenebrosa voz de Kardia puso mínimamente nervioso al italiano, quien se quedó a la expectativa de las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Qué?-

-¡CÁLLATE!- un nuevo ataque de risa provino del italiano.

…

Caminaba con poco valor hacia aquel lugar, con la esperanza de encontrarlo allí y poder acercarse a él sin titubear, en lo que una vibración de su celular llamó su atención, al revisarlo, había un mensaje que le hizo fruncir el ceño y sonreír de manera psicópata, definitivamente Manigoldo se las pagaría muy pronto.

" _Manigoldo: Según algunas estadísticas que estuve investigando para un proyecto el 75% de alfas son rechazados por tener una cara tan desagradable como la tuya, pero descuida tienes un 25% a favor._

 _PD: Es broma, que tengas suerte."_

Ignorando la broma de su mejor amigo, respiró profundo tras guardar el celular en su bolsillo, caminó hacia aquel edificio, tras pasar las puertas, fue una alegría haber visto que aquel día el galo sí había ido a leer.

Caminó hacía él tratando de memorizar todo lo que había planeado para acercarse y mantener una conversación con el omega antes de invitarlo.

 **Mis disculpas por demorar, pero finalmente lo he logrado (¡Malditos del servicio de electricidad y sus trabajos de manutención!) en fin. Disfrútenlo gracias por leer.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Invitación.**

Había un ligero temblor en las manos del galo, trataba de sostener con firmeza aquel libro que tenía entre sus níveas manos, figurando de manera casi imposible que no le afectaba el repentino y furtivo acercamiento del griego.

-Hola- frente al inesperado saludo del alfa se sintió acobardado, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a mudar su gélida expresión de siempre.

-Hola- respondió de manera cordial, mirándole con una falsa seguridad, que no pasó por alto para el alfa.

-¿Cómo estás?- sujetando su confianza con fuerza, fue capaz de formar un gesto amistoso en su rostro al pronunciar cada una de esas dos palabras.

-Estoy bien… ¿Y usted?- se sintió intimidado por la confianza y naturalidad de aquel alfa, se notaba el temblor de sus iris tras los cristales de los redondos anteojos que portaba.

-También lo estoy- sonrió un poco más tranquilo, no resultar ignorado fue muy satisfactorio para el griego- quiero disculparme por haberte incomodado el otro día, sin embargo, no quería que te lastimaras- Degel se mostró sorprendido.

-No se preocupe por ello, por el contrario se lo agradezco mucho- intentó finalizar la conversación allí, pero rápidamente notó que no sería tan fácil.

-Si me permites el atrevimiento, me gustaría beber café contigo y conversar un poco algún día, por lo que sé eres un buen amigo de mi hermano menor- sonó demasiado amable, Degel lo meditó lentamente, puesto que no confiaba en los alfas con mucha frecuencia, sin embargo, quería aceptar la invitación, impulsivamente tomaría una decisión en ese momento.

-Por supuesto- sonrió, se sentía un poco emocionado por ello.

-Eres un apasionado lector por lo que me han contado… ¿A qué se debe?- Kardia estaba muerto de la emoción, finalmente había completado la fase uno de su plan, y se sintió muy complacido de que el omega no lo había rechazado rápidamente como tanto se imaginó con zozobra.

-Fue gracias a un viejo amigo de mi padre, él me enseñó muchas cosas mientras viví en Siberia- Kardia le veía muy interesado.

-Ya veo, es muy interesante, a mi recientemente me llaman la atención, debo investigar sobre muchas cosas y poco a poco empieza a gustarme- tenía un leve tic en el ojo izquierdo, no era del todo una mentira, puesto que realmente había comenzado a tomar interés por la lectura, aún así, no se acercó a aquella biblioteca por ello, lo hizo por tener una excusa para ver a Degel.

-Me parece muy bien- se sentía poco a poco más cómodo al conversar con el alfa.

-¿Estás muy ocupado el día de hoy?- Degel negó, ciertamente no tenía mucho por hacer, era viernes, y ya había completado exitosamente sus deberes.

-No… ¿Por qué lo pregunta?- Kardia sonrió.

-¿Te gustaría aceptar mi invitación ahora?- Degel no estaba del todo convencido, pero terminó aceptando.

-Sí, está bien- sonrió para el alfa, alegrando el corazón del griego.

Kardia se levantó, esperando a que el omega también lo hiciera, y lo hizo. El griego notó que Degel portaba una mochila muy grande ese día, y supuso por el esfuerzo que le costó a Degel levantarla que era demasiado pesada, no se consideraba un alfa dominante con aire de macho cavernícola, pero no pudo evitar ofrecer su ayuda.

-Permíteme- tomó la mochila con su mano, sonriendo de manera gentil, al levantarla y acomodar la tiranta en su hombro, efectivamente comprobó sus sospechas, era tremendamente pesada. Degel se sonrojó un poco.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció la amabilidad del alfa.

-No hay de que, espero que no pienses que soy un idiota como todos los de mi casta- Degel entendió rápidamente a que se refería.

-¡Oh! Para nada, es usted muy amable-

-Aún así, no quiero que pienses que te trato con inferioridad-

-No se preocupe-

Conversaron durante el recorrido de salida de la biblioteca, descubrieron mucha afinidad en cuanto a sus puntos de vista, poco a poco se abrían más el uno al otro.

…

Una vez en la agradable cafetería, ambos pidieron a su gusto, Degel pidió un trozo de pan francés y un café sin dulce, Kardia pidió un trozo de pastel de manzana y un café con dulce al gusto.

-Eres muy interesante, ya veo por que Albafica gusta de tu compañía- Degel sonrió tímidamente.

-Somos muy parecidos, también es una persona solitaria- Kardia formó una sonrisa triste.

-Uno de sus apodos más frecuentes es "Rosa venenosa" los alfa lo desean con malicia y los omega lo desprecian por ser tan hermoso pero es cruel con ambos si lo necesita- Degel comprendía la razón.

-Entiendo, tiene un aroma muy peculiar, no me extraña que otros omegas lo odien- Kardia asintió.

-Es curioso que no te desagrade-

-Pasé por situaciones muy similares, los omega aún somos una casta muy inferior en muchos sentidos- Kardia se sintió un poco triste por aquel comentario, no compartía en lo absoluto esa opinión.

-Claro que no, los únicos seres inferiores somos los alfa, somos idiotas, impulsivos y tontos, durante toda la historia hemos sido unos patanes con ustedes, el problema es que se han acostumbrado a pensar así durante mucho tiempo- Degel sonrió un poco sonrojado con el comentario, estaba muy contento con aquellas palabras.

-¿No le da asco nuestro celo?- Kardia encarnó una ceja.

-Claro que no, es un momento muy delicado es verdad, pero si lo miras con otra perspectiva es algo muy bello- el galo se vio muy interesado en aquella respuesta.

-¿Bello?... ¿Por qué es algo bello para usted?- Kardia miró el pocillo, parecía perderse en sus conclusiones y analizar bien que iba a responder.

-Porque es un don muy especial y único que comparten los omega y las mujeres en general, no digo que ustedes solo sirvan para dar a luz, pero eso es maravilloso, ustedes son impresionantes- Degel sonrió con aprobación.

-Muchas gracias- Kardia regresó el gesto.

-¿Te puedo pedir algo?- Degel asintió, esperando la petición- No me llames de esa manera tan formal, sé que soy un desconocido, pero no hay razón para que seas tan formal- el galo agachó la mirada.

-Ah, sí… Lo siento- Kardia negó con una amable sonrisa.

-No te disculpes, está todo bien- Degel gentilmente sonrió.

-¿Por qué eres tan gentil conmigo?- Kardia sonrió con melancolía.

-Desde que era un niño travieso y tonto, me ha conmovido mucho el sufrimiento de mi madre omega y mi hermano, el mundo no aprende que sin importar la casta, todos somos seres valiosos y con los mismos derechos-

-Entiendo, me agrada tu forma de pensar-

-Jajaja te lo agradezco- se sintió más cómodo a la medida que conversaba con él y disfrutaban del café- Por cierto… si me permites el atrevimiento, tienes un aroma muy peculiar- la vergüenza se apoderó de menor, y también el miedo.

-¡Ah!... Es porque soy…- su semblante se oscureció en ese momento por una aparente melancolía complementada por vergüenza- soy un omega puro, tanto mi padre como mi madre son alfa- el griego sentía mucha intriga y se arrepintió al instante por haber preguntado.

-Ya veo- el heleno sonó un poco cortante aunque no era su intención, Degel se sintió molesto, decepcionado y triste, se sintió rechazado al notar que la chispa de emoción por saber de su vida había sido apagada en el heleno, o eso dedujo apresuradamente, se dispuso a levantarse e irse. Kardia notó su error accidental, tomó las níveas manos entre las suyas y besó con suavidad el dorso de ambas, a modo de disculpa- no quería hacerte sentir mal, perdóname, no era mi intención, no te vayas por favor, es solo que no siento prudente comentar al respecto- Degel se congeló en ese momento, el alfa verdaderamente estaba arrepentido y lo podía notar, a la vez que se estremecía por el dulce tacto que acababa de recibir, sintió su estómago revolverse al sentir la calidez y suavidad de aquellas manos aún sujetando las suyas.

-Disculpa, ya no debería afectarme eso, actué como un tonto, lo siento- se sinceró, su corazón era estrujado en ese momento por la tristeza de siempre estar solo y la alegría de no ser rechazado por aquel alfa.

-Tranquilo, no puedo decirte que te entiendo a la perfección, pero no te rechazo por ello- el corazón del francés se aceleró, era la primera vez que conocía un alfa tan amable, y mucho más allá de eso, había un algo, que le atraía mucho de ese joven de su misma edad, había una chispa que se encendía en él al estar tan cerca del alfa griego.

-¿Eres así de gentil con todos los omega que conoces?- preguntó con una sonrisa y un aire bromista, Kardia finalmente sonrió y soltó aquellas suaves manos.

-Sí, lo soy, pero todos me temen- Degel rio bajo.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque piensan que soy un pervertido tal vez, a los omega no les gusta hacer amistad con un alfa, supongo que temen por su seguridad-

-Sí, así es, aunque tú no pareces uno de esos pervertidos-

-Gracias pero no todos opinan lo mismo jajaja- el ambiente comenzó a tornarse agradable y divertido.

-Tú hermano me dijo que eras muy sobreprotector- Kardia asintió.

-Sí, según él soy muy fastidioso con eso, pero no es el único, no me gusta ver a los de mi casta maltratar o aprovecharse de un omega y especialmente de mi hermanito- Degel estaba enternecido.

-Es increíble- el heleno estaba a la expectativa de lo que fuese a decir el galo.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Aunque no te conozco eres muy abierto conmigo-

-Eres muy agradable- comentó el heleno con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias…-

Ambos terminaron de comer, estuvieron conversando amenamente sobre varios temas e incluso Degel recomendó varios libros de temas polémicos o interesantes para Kardia.

Ambos supieron rápidamente que era el comienzo de una amistad posiblemente muy buena.

-Bien, ya es hora de irme a casa- Degel sonaba cansado.

-Si gustas puedo acompañarte a tu casa, esa mochila es demasiado pesada para ti-

-Muchas gracias-

El heleno pagó la cuenta completa, aún con las quejas del galo por ayudar con la cuenta Kardia no quiso dejarlo pagar, para el alfa era lo justo, él fue quien lo invitó.

Después de salir del establecimiento, caminaron bastante hasta la residencia del galo, Kardia notó que no era solo un omega puro y extremadamente atractivo, su familia parecía estar muy bien posicionada, lo que se esperaría de una pareja de alfas.

Al llevar su mirada al segundo piso de la modesta casa, notó con temor la mirada tétrica de un hombre de cabellos oscuros y con el flequillo cubriéndole un lado de la cara que le observaba directamente desde la ventana, supuso que sería algún hermano o familiar cercano al omega, también notó la mirada curiosa y emocionada de la mujer que abrió la puerta, supuso que era la madre del omega.

-¡Oh querido! Mira que guapo- comentó mirando a Kardia de arriba hacia abajo- ¡Sabía que me traerías un yerno digno de tu belleza!- en ese momento ambos jóvenes se avergonzaron por la apresurada conclusión de la mujer.

-¡Madre no es lo que piensas!- estaba muy exaltado en ese momento- él es el hermano mayor de mi amigo, me acompañó a casa, es todo- inmediatamente notó que tras su escandalosa madre, se hallaba su padre mirándolo con mucha seriedad, levantó su mano a señal de saludo- p…padre- sudó frio al ver la cara de pocos amigos del alfa mayor.

Kardia halló el momento muy incomodo, debatiéndose entre la vergüenza y el temor al notar lo intimidante que era el alfa mayor, inmediatamente pensó si así de tétrico se veía él cada vez que amenazaba a Manigoldo de esa manera, tan silenciosa que helaba la sangre.

Se despidió luego de presentarse ante los dos alfas padres del joven omega, aún con lo incomoda que se volvió la situación, el heleno no pudo evitar sonreírle al galo, una promesa silenciosa de que volvería a verlo pronto, ambos empezaban a sentir sus emociones aflorar con aquel acercamiento.

…

Manigoldo y Albafica notaban a Kardia más alegre de lo común, tanto que, al encontrarlos hablando en la habitación del omega, pidió disculpas y los dejó continuar conversando, cuando el común denominador era que hubiese sacado a Manigoldo a patadas o mínimo hubiese hecho un gran escándalo por encontrar a su amigo a solas con su querido hermano menor.

Les extrañó mucho aquel comportamiento, se miraron el uno al otro y comprobaron en silencio que ambos pensaban lo mismo.

-¿Y ahora que bicho le picó?- hablaron al unísono muy sorprendidos.

 **Bueno, estaré actualizando lo máximo posible, no es seguro pero tal vez no tenga mucho tiempo durante el próximo febrero para actualizar, aún así intentaré adelantar lo máximo posible los capítulos que tengo planeados para esta historia, muchas gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Inesperado.**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Kardia había comenzado a tener encuentros y conversaciones muy frecuentes con Degel, no salía de ser un acercamiento amistoso y un poco sobreprotector por parte del alfa.

Ese era uno de esos tantos días en la cafetería que ya se había convertido en un lugar frecuente para ambos, donde disfrutaban de conversar amenamente sobre diferentes temas, Degel aguardaba la llegada del alfa con un pequeño regalo para él, estaba muy feliz de poder compartir sus tardes con él de vez en cuando, solían quedar unos dos o tres días a la semana para conversar.

Ya el reloj de su pulso marcaba las 16:25, al llevar su mirada a la puerta de entrada del establecimiento, vio entrar finalmente a quien aguardaba con tanta emoción.

Kardia avanzó con su expresiva sonrisa de siempre, disfrutando de apreciar el aroma tan distintivo del omega, pino y ciruelas, era una delicada combinación que resultaba perfecta, era delicioso degustar olfativamente ese agradable aroma.

Se sentó frente al omega, saludándolo de una manera jovial, besando el dorso de la cándida mano del galo.

-¿Cómo estás?- liberó la mano de su gentil tacto y pronunció la pregunta.

-Estoy muy bien- sus pálidas mejillas solían teñirse de un bello y muy suave carmesí cada vez que el alfa hacía eso- ¿Y tú?-

-Intentando revivir mi semestre- Degel rio bajo con la broma.

-Te traje esto- estiró su brazo hacia el alfa, ofreciéndole una bolsa de papel que sujetaba en su mano- ¿Te gustan mucho verdad?- Kardia encarnó una ceja y recibió con notoria curiosidad el presente. Su sonrisa se avivó al ver el contenido inmediato de este, tres manzanas.

-Muchas gracias- Degel se sintió complacido con haber alegrado de manera significativa al heleno.

-No hay de que- su respuesta estaba cargada de felicidad.

-¿Puedo comentar algo un poco incómodo?- lanzó la pregunta luego de degustar sin ningún miramiento una de las manzanas.

-Sí- Degel aguardaba con curiosidad dicha observación.

-Tú aroma es magnífico- la poca compostura que Degel conseguía tener fue derrumbada por el comentario, viéndose exaltado y muy sonrojado- No te pongas así, es solo un cumplido-

-Gracias- habló finalmente desviando la mirada.

…

La pareja observaba intrigada a Kardia, aún sabiendo que las esperanzas por saber detalles sobre la muy extraña felicidad y "buena onda" del heleno resultaban poco probables, era más que obvio que eso no era común y no era apenas porque despertó de buen humor un día decidió dejar de ser el hermano mayor intenso, amenazante y sobreprotector.

-¿Qué te traes para estar tan tranquilo?- fue Manigoldo quien de nuevo insistió.

-Nada en especial- fue la rápida respuesta del heleno.

-No mientas, sé que lo haces- Manigoldo lo conocía a la perfección, Kardia negó con una burlona sonrisa.

-¿Yo mentir?... ¡Por favor!- Albafica comenzaba a molestarse, sabía perfectamente como era Kardia, y sabía a la perfección que se estaba burlando de ellos al no dejarle saber sobre la razón de su comportamiento.

-Es muy extraño, Degel últimamente se está comportando de una manera muy extraña, parece un tonto enamorado- Albafica aguardaba a que su hermano mordiese el anzuelo, y efectivamente Kardia fue muy tonto.

-¡¿De verdad?!- respondió eufórico. Albafica sonrió con triunfo, mientras que tanto él como Manigoldo aguardaban una respuesta final, Kardia rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sido.

-Como siempre tan imbécil- Manigoldo comentó con el mismo comportamiento de Kardia, la burla estaba presente en su amistad desde el comienzo.

-Vaya, me alegra mucho, que maravilloso- su respuesta tan fingida y a la vez con ese aire de burla solo logró provocar la reacción del omega.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasó con él?!- Kardia continuó su numerito.

-¿Qué supondrías tú?- Albafica tenía un tic en el ojo derecho- ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, tengo algo importante que hacer, hablamos después… Y…- llevó la mirada a Manigoldo de manera tan lenta que para el italiano fue casi diabólico- ya sabes, la próxima semana te quiero a kilómetros de esta casa- usó su voz más amenazadora y su mirada asesina al proferir esas palabras dirigidas al italiano. Finalmente Kardia se marchó del lugar, dejando con la miel en los labios a Albafica y con el aprecio por su vida a Manigoldo.

-Bueno, al menos no está tan perdido como para olvidar eso, así que opto por mi vida, suerte con tu celo hermoso Alba- el heleno menor también lo miró de la misma manera que Kardia, como se notaban sus lazos de sangre- Ya, ya, perdón- una boba sonrisa adornaba el rostro del italiano.

…

A pesar de ser tan estoico la mayor parte del tiempo, una burla se plantó en la sonrisa del pelinegro mientras observaba por la ventana a su hijo salir con un ramo de flores. Nunca se imaginó que su hijo fuese "cursi" o si quiera comprendiera el valor de esas cosas, supuso que su esposo sabría la verdad tras el repentino cambio de su hijo mayor. Zhapiri, demasiado perceptivo tomó a palabra.

-¿Algún motivo en especial para que compre flores?- Lugonis entró muy silenciosamente a la habitación matrimonial, no le era una sorpresa que su esposo lo hubiese notado al instante.

-Fue muy insistente en que no les dijera ni a Albafica, ni a nuestro yerno y mucho menos a ti- expresó con una sonrisa muy dulce. Zhapiri se acercó lentamente hacia el pelirojo, atrayéndolo dulcemente a sus brazos.

-Entonces… ¿Serás una buena madre o un buen esposo?- Lugonis rio bajo contra el hombro del alfa.

-Ambos, seré ambos si no les dices a esos dos- Zhapiri también rio.

-No les diré entonces- besó los labios del pelirrojo como si de tocar al cristal más delicado se tratase, separando sus labios rápidamente.

-Le está yendo muy bien con el chico de la biblioteca, del que nos habló Albafica el otro día- Zhapiri rio bajo, posteriormente llevó su mano derecha al rostro del omega, su rostro denotó preocupación al ver la falta de sueño de su amado consorte.

-Debes descansar, ya has trabajado suficiente este mes- Lugonis asintió.

-Mis flores no dan espera y aún tengo mucho trabajo por hacer con los nuevos especímenes del jardín botánico-

-Lo sé, pero tú siendo la flor más bella también necesitas de muchos cuidados- Lugonis sonrió ruborizado, aún si llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, el alfa no olvidaba como hacerlo sonreír de esa manera.

…

Manigoldo recién llegaba a su hogar, el reloj marcaba las 19:15, el italiano se hallaba entrando al edificio donde pagaba un apartamento, estaba más que agotado, y además un poco triste al no poder ver a Albafica durante la próxima semana, puesto que su celo habría comenzado y no quería ni de broma ganarse una paliza de Kardia.

Sabía que era lo mejor, no quería lastimar al omega y no se resistiría a él durante el celo, optó por mantener distancia.

El ascensor se detuvo, el italiano esperaba con fastidio a que se abriera y que la persona que estaba por entrar se diera prisa, estaba muy cansado y deseaba llegar cuanto antes a su habitación.

Grande fue su sorpresa al reconocer a la persona que tomó el ascensor, sus ojos se abrieron casi hasta desorbitarse, efectivamente no esperaba encontrase con aquella persona y menos en aquel estado.

-¡¿SHION?!- el otro joven que se hallaba ahí reaccionó con la misma impresión luego de abordar el ascensor.

-¿Manigoldo?- el omega lo observó con gran sorpresa.

-No me digas…- señaló hacia la barriga del joven de cabellos lima.

-¡Ah! Sí…- se sonrojó un poco al afirmar aquello mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre. Su primo estaba boquiabierto, casi en shock por lo repentino de la noticia-

…

El italiano servía té caliente para el omega, mientras este acariciaba su vientre, Manigoldo apenas y se recuperaba de la sorpresa.

-Aún no me lo creo- Shion rio bajo.

-No lo planeé, pero no me arrepiento- había una dulce sonrisa en el rostro del tibetano.

-¿Cómo fue que mi tío lo permitió?-

-Se enfadó mucho conmigo y con mi prometido, pero ya no hay marcha atrás, ahora está muy emocionado con al idea de que será abuelo- en la cabeza del italiano se formaba a la brevedad la imagen de la reacción de su querido tío.

-Por cierto… ¿Quién es tu prometido? No recuerdo que tuvieras uno hace un año- Shion se rascó la sien un poco avergonzado.

-Un alfa que conocí cuando estudiaba en China, sé que debimos tener más cuidado, pero realmente espero con ansias a mi bebé-

-Imagino el trauma que debe tener el pobre luego de que mi tío lo supo- Shion soltó una carcajada tras el comentario.

-Lo golpeó, pero finalmente se llevan muy bien- Manigoldo sonrió, aunque fue una sonrisa no muy alegre de su parte, o si quiera de burla, pues sabía que le esperaría lo mismo por parte de dos alfa si llegaba a cometer un mínimo error.

-¿Cuántos meses tienes de gestación?-

-Seis-

-Ya veo- el italiano no podía ni imaginarse estar en esa situación, Kardia y Zhapiri dejarían huérfano a su hijo imaginario de suceder algo similar con él y Albafica.

-¿Por fin tienes algún novio o novia?- tras la pregunta Manigoldo llevó a su mente recuerdos de antaño, diciendo que no caería bajo los encantos de ningún omega, porque según él durante aquella época ninguno lograba cumplir sus expectativas.

-Sí, por fin alguien cumplió mis elevados estándares- el omega simplemente negó con su cabeza.

-Te dije que algún día caerías-

-Después te lo presentaré, igualmente me gustaría conocer a la leyenda que sobrevivió a una paliza del tío Hakurei- el comentario fue gracioso de más para el tibetano.

-Vinimos aquí a visitar a un viejo amigo suyo, estaremos un mes, estamos de vacaciones-

-Perfecto, quedaremos pronto para beber algo juntos- ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con ello.

-Aquel amigo vive en el piso de arriba, nos quedaremos con él, fue una coincidencia que tú también vivieras aquí-

-Comprendo-

…

La mujer alfa observaba muy interesada junto a su esposo la llegada de su hijo a casa, eran las 20:00, ella estaba muy emocionada por el nuevo pretendiente de su único hijo, para Krest resultaba bastante molesto.

El omega entraba a la casa con un bello ramo de orquídeas violeta, su corazón estaba más que emocionado al recibir tan hermoso presente por parte del alfa.

Recordaba con una sonrisa las palabras de Kardia al entregarle tan hermoso presente " _Sé que querías verlas, espero poder ir contigo a los jardines de mi madre, verás muchas más ahí_ " en tan pocas semanas, el heleno mostraba una gran amabilidad hacia él, Degel sabía que Kardia pretendía ser su amigo y mucho más que eso, aún así, el galo no gustaba de apresurar las cosas, aguardaría, hasta estar seguro de que el alfa era la persona indicada, por el momento bastaba con su amistad, se asemejaba mucho a la relación que tendría con un hermano mayor, o eso pensaba.

-Vaya pero que romántico- su madre de inmediato inspeccionó el presente- que lindo novio tienes- Degel se sonrojó mucho.

-¡No malinterpretes! Solo le dije que nunca había visto una orquídea y quiso traerme estas- Garnet rio mucho con la aparente actitud inocente de su bello hijo.

-Cariño, sé que le gustas mucho, se le nota con solo fijarse en su manera de mirarte, además… ¿Qué alfa no gustaría de un niño tan bonito como tú? Ya me imagino lo lindos que serán mis nietos- el omega bajó la mirada y la tristeza invadió su corazón pero pretendía disimularlo.

-Sabes que no será posible- esas palabras salieron de su boca con dolor, ese tema aún le molestaba mucho.

-No es una certeza, además conozco muchos omega puros que han sido madres, no desesperes- Garnet lamentó haber tocado el tema.

-Muy pocos lo logran, ningún alfa apostaría su descendencia con alguien así-

-No digas eso, solo debes tener fe y confiar en que todo se dará- el joven galo se quedó observando el ramo de flores con ojos tristes.

-Si me disculpas- la mujer se sintió tremendamente culpable de provocar que su hijo volviese a entristecer- Hola padre- fingió una sonrisa para su progenitor y continuó su camino. Rápidamente la mujer notó la mirada de enfado que le dedicó su esposo.

-Lo siento- Krest bufó.

-Sabes muy bien que no debes abrir la boca respecto a eso, aún le afecta mucho- la mujer suspiró derrotista- aunque se haga el fuerte sabes perfectamente que le duele mucho ese hecho- Krest no dijo nada más y fue tras su hijo, dejando a su esposa muy arrepentida.

Entró a la habitación en silencio, su hijo acomodaba las bellas flores en un jarrón con agua al lado de la ventana de la muy acogedora habitación, desde que conoció a García, Degel acumulaba muchos libros, lo que llevó a transformar el cuarto en más una biblioteca que la habitación de un niño.

Podía notar la tristeza en los ojos de su único retoño, cerró la puerta tras de si, y se acercó a él, Degel se sentó sobre su cama, su padre lo acompañó.

-Parece que está muy interesado en ti- su verde mirada fue penetrante como siempre, pero Degel sabía que él estaba preocupado.

-Es muy amable conmigo- Krest asintió- aunque sabe de eso-

-No te sientas mal, no es una certeza, y aunque lo sea, aún puedes ser madre, quien te ame debe aceptar eso y apoyarte en todo- Degel asintió, se había resignado a aceptar eso y lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Krest no dijo nada más, sabía que las palabras nunca eran buenas cuando ese tema entraba en discusión, prefirió envolver a su hijo en sus brazos y darle consuelo.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Compras**

Sábado en la tarde. El heleno observaba con fastidio como lentamente finalizaba un proyecto individual, había trabajado bastante en ello, y por suerte las recomendaciones de Degel con respecto a algunos libros de biología de la biblioteca le fueron muy útiles, aunque era flojo para la lectura lograba entender que si quería ser un buen cardiólogo debía leer más sobre el tema.

Al ver su trabajo terminado, se estiró sobre su silla giratoria, guardó el archivo y apagó la computadora, planeaba dormir un poco, se levantó y con pereza se tiró de boca sobre su muy cómoda cama.

-¿Estás ocupado?- su hermano menor entró sin previo aviso.

-No- respondió, luego dio un largo bostezo.

-¿Me acompañas a hacer compras? Manigoldo no pudo venir- una expresión de fastidio fue la respuesta del alfa, aunque sabía que no iría a negarse, Albafica lo tentó aún más a ir- Degel irá conmigo- eso formó una sorpresa muy marcada en el alfa.

-Está bien… ¿Tu celo terminó?- Albafica asintió.

-Ya ha pasado toda una semana, esta vez fue corto-

-¿Entonces por qué no vino ese haragán?- Albafica negó con su cabeza.

-Tiene visitas, su primo o algo así-

-Entiendo-

…

En otra situación, se sentiría usado al tener que cargar tantas bolsas, aún así no se negaría a ayudar a ambos omega, tenía la fortuna de estar cerca del galo y solo por eso cargaría todo el mundo en sus brazos, de su brazo izquierdo, iban las bolsas de Degel, no eran muchas, del brazo derecho iban las de Albafica. Su hermano no era un aficionado a las compras, aún así, las pocas veces que iba, compraba muchas cosas, así no volvería en un largo lapso de tiempo.

Habían pasado por más de cuatro calles, comprando semillas, medicina, y un sinfín de objetos de jardinería, eso por el lado de Albafica, Degel apenas había comprado medicina, algunos cómic y libros.

Finalmente se hallaban frente a la peor pesadilla de todo alfa, una tienda de ropa, el alfa no pudo evitar ver con fastidio el lugar, puesto que sabía que probablemente demoraría mucho en salir de ahí.

Entró sin remedio, siendo golpeado por un nauseabundo sentimiento, el aroma de tantas personas allí e provocaba cierto malestar.

Degel observó de soslayo la reacción del alfa y comprendió a que se debía, supuso que lo hizo por ayudar a su amigo, liberó su propio aroma, provocando que el alfa solo se centrase en su fragancia.

Kardia sonrió para el omega en ese momento, en agradecimiento, Albafica avanzó más que ellos dos, buscando con la mirada lo que quería, en ese momento el alfa aprovechó para susurrar al oído del omega.

-Gracias- Degel sonrió tras sentir un escalofrió muy agradable al oír la voz del alfa de esa manera.

-No hay de que- respondió con voz baja.

Pasaron cerca de una hora comprando ropa, Albafica no gastaba mucho en esas cosas, aún así quería comprar algo para vestir, tenía muy buen gusto en esas cosas y planeaba usar la opinión de Degel a su favor también, el galo era una persona muy elegante, obviamente herencia de su país de procedencia.

Salía del vestidor por milésima vez para Kardia, vestía una blusa color beige, quería probarla en sí para ver que tal le quedaba.

-¿Y?- Degel acariciaban su mentón con sus dedos índice y pulgar, analizando.

-¿Para qué pides su opinión si a ti todo lo que existe en Grecia te queda muy bien?- Kardia comentó hastiado.

-No pedí la tuya- respondió Albafica con frialdad. Degel reía con la escena.

-Es un color muy apagado para ti, pero concuerdo con la opinión de Kardia- Albafica asintió, buscaría otra.

-Te lo dije- el heleno menor prefirió ignorar a su hermano mayor.

Finalmente Albafica había elegido tres blusas, unos vaqueros y un par de zapatos.

Degel quería probarse un gabán color turquesa que había hallado, Albafica hablaba por teléfono con su pareja, el italiano le había pedido comprar alguna prenda y eso hizo que el heleno menor se alejase de su amigo y hermano a buscar el pedido de Manigoldo, mientras Kardia aguardaba a que Degel terminase de acomodarse la prenda frente al espejo.

El galo no estaba muy convencido de comprarlo, le llegaba perfectamente a las rodillas, los grandes botones negros al igual que el cuello de la prenda acentuaban perfectas con el color turquesa que resaltaba.

Miró disimuladamente a Kardia a través del espejo, quien descansaba sus brazos de las molestas bolsas que reposaban a un lado de él, se debatía internamente entre preguntarle su opinión o simplemente comprarlo y ya, se sonrojó un poco, se giró y trató de verse calmado.

-¿Qué opinas?- sintió morirse al preguntarle aquello, aún así esperaba ansioso la respuesta.

-No debería sorprenderte que te quede perfecto- la sinceridad de Kardia al comentarlo le resultó muy bochornosa, pero le hizo muy feliz, sonrió sonrojado- aunque…- en ese momento esperó alguna crítica negativa o algo similar, tardó en continuar de hablar, se acercó lentamente y eso hizo que el galo quedase paralizado ahí mismo. Kardia posó sus manos cuidadosamente sobre los hombros del omega, obligándole a girar frente al espejo, sintió que todos sus bellos corporales se erizaron al sentir como el heleno tomó sus largos cabellos verdes y los soltó de la bella cinta que los mantenía sujetos a media espalda, los acomodó hasta dejarlos sobre su hombro izquierdo, entonces habló casi en un susurro por sobre su hombro derecho- aunque de esta manera superas ese concepto- Degel vio frente al espejo como su rostro se tiñó por completo de carmín, estaba muy avergonzado y su corazón estaba muy acelerado. Kardia olvidó por completo regresarle la cinta de su cabello, pero ninguno reparó en ello en ese momento.

-Gracias- estaba más que consumido por sus sentimientos de alegría y vergüenza, Kardia lo notó y le brindó una sincera sonrisa.

-De nada, deberías comprarlo, te queda muy lindo- Degel asintió aún ruborizado. Kardia se alejó de él y volvió a vigilar las bolsas, hizo dos montones diferentes para diferenciar las de su hermano de las de Degel.

El galo se despojó de la prenda para colocarla en su respectivo gancho, pretendiendo volver a dejarla donde la encontró. Dicha acción no pasó desapercibida para Kardia.

-¿No lo comprarás?- Degel negó.

-Ya he gastado mucho dinero- el alfa no dijo nada más al respecto- disculpa, vuelvo en un momento, debo ir al baño- Kardia asintió.

Degel avanzó rápidamente hacia el baño, entrando a uno de los cubículos, donde desahogó toda la vergüenza que se sembró en él luego de ese momento, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, estaba sonriendo, no podía creer que aquel hombre fuese tan gentil y halagador.

Luego de calmarse, salió del cubículo y se lavó la cara, secó con una toalla de papel su rostro, pretendiendo refrigerarlo y al volver con los hermanos actuar con neutralidad.

Se miró al espejo y sonrió para sí mismo, vio su liso cabello libre y recordó que no sabía que destino habría tenido su cinta, sonrió mucho más al deducir que a Kardia le gustaba el cabello suelto, nunca se imaginó pensando ese tipo de cosas, tratando de conquistar a un alfa.

Al salir, Kardia y Albafica ya no se hallaban donde los vio por última vez, estaban pagando sus respectivas compras, él no había elegido nada, así que avanzó con calma hasta ellos.

Llegó junto a ellos mientras la joven que tomó las cuentas de sus compras empacaba lo que habían comprado, Kardia disimuladamente agregó una bolsa al lado de las de Degel. Este ni se fijó por mirar con sorpresa una prenda que el otro omega había comprado.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó señalando la pequeña prenda.

-¡Ah! Manigoldo me pidió que comprase uno, me comentó que su primo espera un bebé y quería darle ese detalle- el galo miró con una notoria aflicción la adorable prenda de conejo que su amigo había comprado, pensando en que probablemente él nunca tendría la oportunidad de comprar cosas de ese tipo.

-Es muy lindo- fingió una sonrisa, Kardia notó la reacción del galo, sintió pena por él, su mirada cargada de tristeza y esa sonrisa que solo hacía más evidente su desgano.

-Casi me voy corriendo a golpearlo cuando lo vi, pensé que me habían traicionado estos dos- comentó Kardia con su rostro de asesino, provocando la risa de Degel, ese era el propósito del alfa, hacerle sonreír de otra manera. Fue muy perspicaz al entender la razón de la tristeza en el omega.

-Eres un imbécil, como si eso fuese posible, hace poco acabó mi celo-

-Perdón, me exalté, aunque también pudo ser una propuesta que yo no desearía que se haga realidad en estos momentos- fingió una voz fría.

-Deja de pensar tonterías- Degel reía mucho con la escena, era muy divertido para él verlos discutir.

…

Salieron de la tienda de ropa directamente hacia la casa de los Katsaros, fue un trayecto corto hasta el estacionamiento donde Kardia había dejado el coche de su padre.

Acomodó separadamente las bolsas en el baúl del automóvil, cerrándolo y caminando hasta llegar a la puerta del conductor, una vez ambos omega abordaron el automóvil, Kardia emprendió marcha a su hogar, dejando a Albafica y sus cosas allí, era el lugar más cercano.

…

El trayecto hacia la casa de Degel era más largo, le tomaría una buena cantidad de tiempo llegar allí junto al galo quien se hallaba en el asiento de copiloto. El viaje fue muy tranquilo, ninguno de los dos cruzó palabra alguna, ya eran las 18:00 horas, Kardia se vio forzado a detenerse ante la señal roja, aprovechó para buscar en su bolsillo la cinta de su acompañante, al hallarla, tomó la mano derecha de Degel y la dejó en ella.

-Lamento no habértela devuelto, se me olvidó- Degel negó.

-No te preocupes, gracias, por lo de hoy-

-No hay de que, solamente dije la verdad-

La luz marcó verde y Kardia continuó el trayecto, tras unos minutos más finalmente llegó al hogar del galo.

Bajó para abrir la puerta del galo y permitirle bajar del auto, finalmente Kardia comenzó a bajar una por una las bolsas de Degel, pretendiendo ayudarle a cargar hasta la puerta de la casa.

Antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa, se cercioró de no ser vigilado por los progenitores del omega.

-Olvidé mencionarlo, te ves verdaderamente lindo con tus bellos cabellos sueltos- Degel se sonrojó en ese momento.

-¿Siempre eres tan halagador?-

-Lo soy, pero solo con honestidad-

Una vez pasado el portón principal de los Bellerose, Kardia y Degel aguardaban a que la puerta de la casa fuese abierta para recibirlos, esta vez quien atendió fue Krest.

-Bienvenido hijo- saludó el alfa.

-Hola padre- respondió al saludo con una sonrisa.

-Kardia- lo nombró a modo de saludo, siendo velozmente correspondido.

-Señor Bellerose- Kardia estaba muy sorprendido de que no le hubiese saludado con indiferencia o una mirada cortante.

-Gracias por traer a mi hijo de vuelta a casa, le ayudaré con las bolsas- el alfa mayor recibió las compras de su hijo, cargándolas al interior de la casa, mientras Kardia se despedía del galo.

-Te veré otro día- tomó la mano del omega y besó su dorso con caballerosidad.

-Muchas gracias por todo- estaba muy sonriente y eso le agradó mucho a Kardia.

-Hasta pronto señor Bellerose-

-Hasta pronto Kardia- se despidió el mayor.

…

Degel revisaba sus compras, acomodando sus nuevas adquisiciones en sus respectivos lugares, la medicina en uno de los cajones que dedicaba a ese tipo de productos, y los libros en sus estantes.

Hubo una bolsa que le extrañó mucho, puesto que no había recordado comprar nada de la tienda de ropa. Supuso que Kardia se había equivocado y esta era pertenencia de Albafica.

Al ver el contenido, su sorpresa fue grande, y más al sacar la prenda de la bolsa, era el gabán que se había medido en aquella tienda, no se explicaba como podía estar allí, ahí notó una tarjeta que cayó al suelo luego de que sacó la prenda, dejando el gabán sobre la cama, se agachó a tomarla y leerla.

" _Realmente te queda perfecto. Kardia_ "

Un nuevo ataque de vergüenza le invadió.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Malentendido.**

Kardia negaba rotundamente aceptarlo de vuelta, aún con la insistencia de Degel, el omega estaba desesperado por llegar a algún acuerdo propuesto por él mismo, sin embargo resultaba completamente inútil ante la necedad de Kardia. Ambos estaban en la habitación del alfa, Degel no muy lejos de la puerta, de pie, Kardia estaba sentado en el borde de su cama.

-Ya te dije que no- estaba de brazos cruzados, no recibiría de vuelta la bolsa.

-Entonces al menos déjame pagarte lo que costó- Kardia negó con la cabeza.

-No, es un regalo, los regalos no se pagan- Degel estaba un poco molesto por ello, sin embargo la vergüenza era el sentimiento dominante.

-No tenías que hacerlo, es cotoso- bajó la mirada apenado.

-Por supuesto que sí, ese gabán está hecho para ti- se acercó hacia él, descaradamente llevó una sus manos hacia la nívea piel del omega, acariciando su mejilla con dulzura- no lo aceptaré de vuelta, es tuyo, solo úsalo- Degel sintió su rostro arder, desvió la mirada apenado.

-¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias conmigo?- Kardia suspiró.

-Porque me agradas- la respuesta fue acompañada de una sonrisa.

-Eso o porque te doy lástima- Kardia hizo evidente su sorpresa al oír eso, arqueó las cejas, sus facciones mostraban inquietud.

-Claro que no… ¿Por qué tendría lástima de ti?- lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

-Porque soy un omega inútil-

-Claro que no, no digas esas cosas- Degel se sintió muy confortado en los brazos del alfa- mejor dibuja una sonrisa en ese bello rostro y ponte tu gabán, no pienses en eso- Degel asintió, el heleno se separó de él.

-Gracias- estaba al borde de ese gran precipicio de la vergüenza. Kardia se alejó hasta su escritorio donde tomó la silla de éste y la llevó hasta el lado de su cama.

-No hay de que, siéntate- Degel aceptó la invitación.

-Por cierto, pensé que tu habitación era un desastre- comentó el galo tratando de cambiar de tema, aún estaba muy avergonzado. Kardia no pudo evitar reír de la suposición del omega.

-Sí, pero hasta yo me sorprendo de ser ordenado, en mi adolescencia esto era un nido de ratas- Degel rio de ello.

-¿Por qué decidiste estudiar cardiología?- Degel preguntó luego de observar la portada de los libros que reposaban sobre el escritorio de Kardia, todos eran sobre el cuerpo humano y el funcionamiento del corazón.

-Te mostraré por que, pero no te asustes y no vayas a pensar que soy un pervertido- Degel asintió. El heleno tras un suspiro para relajarse comenzó a despojarse de su camiseta, cosa que dejó a Degel muy sonrojado, especialmente al notar el bien marcado cuerpo del alfa, sin embargo, su vista se posó con gran impresión en el pecho del alfa, notando una gran cicatriz allí- Sé que se ve terrible, pero fue necesario para que me salvaran la vida hace doce años- el galo le observó con una dulce compasión que estremeció al heleno.

Estiró su brazo, pretendiendo llegar con sus dedos a la cicatriz.

-¿Puedo?- Kardia asintió. El galo pasó sus helados dedos con delicadeza sobre la forma de la marca, Kardia sintió cosquillas y una agradable sensación.

-Entonces, quieres ser cardiólogo por lo que te sucedió- Kardia asintió.

-Sí- Degel no dejaba de acariciar la cicatriz- A veces se siente como si se estuviese quemando, tu tacto tan helado me hace sentir bien- Degel sonrió sonrojado al oír aquello.

-¿Tuviste un infarto?- Kardia asintió.

-Sí, aunque no pregunté jamás el nombre de la persona que me salvó, desde ese día para mí ser cardiólogo se convirtió en un sueño-

-Mi padre también es cardiólogo- Kardia se sorprendió de ello, aunque duró poco, puesto que él estaba más interesado en el tacto del galo.

Estaban hipnotizados el uno con el otro, la compañía mutua hacía sentir a cada uno aquella extraña sensación de conforto. Estuvieron así cerca de un minuto hasta que la puerta fue abierta sin previo aviso.

-Kar…dia…- tanto Zhapiri como Albafica se quedaron muy sorprendidos al verlos, especialmente porque estaba sin camiseta y Degel con su mano puesta en el torso del heleno mayor- disculpen, lo siento, no quería interrumpir- Kardia y Degel se sonrojaron hasta las orejas, y se separaron rápidamente.

-¡NO ES LO QUE PIENSAN!- Albafica rio bajo, mientras Zhapiri pretendía ser estoico y fingir que no le resultaba graciosa la expresión de su hijo.

-Okay, no vi nada, no vi nada- Kardia estaba muy avergonzado, al igual que Degel quien no podía hablar de la vergüenza mientras Zhapiri cerraba lentamente la puerta.

-¡NO ES LO QUE TE ESTÁS IMAGINANDO!- replicó de nuevo el heleno mayor completamente rojo, Albafica reía de ellos a todo pulmón, para Degel fue muy vergonzoso pero estaba sorprendido dado que era la primera vez que veía a Albafica reír tanto.

…

En su apartamento, Manigoldo observaba con consternación lo mucho que comía el tibetano, Dohko lo veía con una sonrisa. Shion no solía comer mucho, pero esta vez iba ya por su segundo plato de lasaña.

-Imagino lo terribles que son los antojos- dedujo Manigoldo hablando para el chino.

-Es normal, a veces me despierta en la noche para que le lleve alguna cosa de comer- el italiano simplemente no podía verse en la misma situación, tampoco conocía ese lado tan caprichoso de su primo.

-Cállense, nunca lo van a entender- replicó el omega y continuó comiendo.

-Claro…- Manigoldo terminó de comer- Gracias, y… por cierto, cocinas muy bien- Dohko sonrió con orgullo por el comentario.

-Gracias, estoy estudiando alta cocina-

-Eso explica muchas cosas, definitivamente te sacaste la lotería Shion- el omega lo observó con fingido desprecio, ambos alfa rieron.

-Aún no me has contado como sobreviviste a una golpiza de mi tío- Manigoldo lo vio con intriga.

-En realidad ambos me golpearon- eso le hizo erizar los pelos de la nuca a Manigoldo, no se imaginaba lo mucho que debió sufrir a manos de Hakurei y encima Hypnos.

-Me sorprende que sigas vivo, sinceramente- Dohko rio ante el comentario.

-Supongo que tenía justas razones para ello, aunque ya no hay marcha atrás, no lo dejaré solo-

-Ya veo, no me sorprende de mi tío Hakurei, pero sí de Hypnos, él siempre es racional, no es tan agresivo como mi madre- tan solo recordar las reprimendas de su madre omega le provocaba dolor.

…

Zhapiri trataba de contener una carcajada, puesto que debido la presencia del galo le resultaba muy incómodo burlarse de su hijo y también de él siendo un invitado a la cena

-Si te vas a reír hazlo de una vez- comentó Kardia hastiado. Todos estaban sentados en el comedor de los Katsaros.

-Lo siento hijo, lo haré más tarde- respondió con fingida neutralidad.

-No tienen de que avergonzarse, es muy natural- ambos casi escupen lo que tenían en sus bocas en ese momento por la repentina deducción del pelirrojo.

-Completamente- Zhapiri realmente se esforzaba por no reírse.

-Ya les dije mil veces que solo quería mostrarle mi cicatriz- Kardia ya tenía su semblante de psicópata al pronunciar esas palabras lentamente.

-Claro hijo, tu cicatriz es muy sexy- el comentario hizo reír a los omega de la familia Katsaros.

-Realmente no quería dar paso a malas interpretaciones- se disculpó Degel muy avergonzado. Cosa que llamó la atención de todos los presentes, puesto que el joven omega no había proferido palabra alguna durante la cena.

-No te preocupes, solamente estamos bromeando, lamentamos si te hicimos sentir mal- se disculpó el omega mayor con una carismática sonrisa, el pelirrojo al notar que su esposo estaba a punto de reírse nuevamente de manera evidente para todos le dio un codazo en el estómago. Provocando la risa de sus hijos.

La cena continuó con bromas y momentos divertidos para todos los presentes, Degel se divirtió mucho aún con las bromas sobre lo ocurrido con Kardia.

Finalmente llegó la despedida por parte del galo, Kardia iría a llevarlo a su hogar en el coche de su padre, puesto que ya era de noche y el alfa era demasiado sobreprotector como para dejarlo ir en taxi.

…

Finalmente habían llegado a la casa del galo, Kardia salió del automóvil junto con él, Degel llevaba en sus manos la bolsa con el gabán que Kardia le había obsequiado, ambos se dirigían en silencio hacia la puerta de la residencia.

-Lamento el malentendido- se disculpó el galo con rubor, deteniéndose a medio camino.

-Descuida, ellos siempre son así- Kardia imitando la acción comentó con un semblante muy similar al de Degel en ese momento.

-Kardia… Muchas gracias por todo- sonrió de una manera increíblemente dulce para el heleno, este se sonrojó al verle.

-No hay de que, simplemente no le digas a tu padre, me asesinará- lo dijo en un susurro, Degel asintió con una risilla.

-Kardia…- pronunciaron sus labios suavemente mientras se acercaba más hacia el heleno, se detuvo frente a él, increíblemente sonrojado- de verdad te agradezco mucho por toda tu amabilidad- su voz era muy dulce, Kardia se sentía hechizado por esa voz, no podía reaccionar, ni siquiera mover un solo músculo, su corazón brincó emocionado al sentir la caricia húmeda de aquellos dulces labios en su mejilla, muy cerca de su boca que anhelaba con locura un beso de aquel lindo omega, sus ojos estaban abiertos, fue tan eterno y a la vez tan fugaz, Kardia nunca se sintió más afortunado, ese beso lo congeló y a la vez le hizo sentir su interior arder- gracias por compartir tanto conmigo- lo abrazó tras decir aquello. Kardia no tardó en reaccionar.

-Lo mismo digo, gracias por permitirme acercarme a ti, no te lamentes de nada, aún con todos los problemas que debas pasar siempre serás una persona maravillosa y espero siempre estar para ti, apoyándote- Degel sonrió con una gran felicidad.

Rompieron el abrazo, ya era hora de despedirse. Fue el protocolo de siempre por parte de los alfa padres del galo y Kardia.

…

Zhapiri continuaba riéndose, Kardia miraba con deseos de arrancarle la cabeza a su progenitor alfa. Albafica acompañaba a su padre con la burla familiar.

-¿Por qué es tan gracioso? Par de tontos- Zhapiri se detuvo lentamente para responder.

-Solo porque me hiciste el día no te abofetearé por llamarme así, y es gracioso porque nunca te había visto tan rojo, es más estabas tan rojo de la vergüenza que superabas el rojo del cabello de tu madre-

-A veces eres tan inmaduro papá-

-No te pongas así Kardia, ya conseguiste un gran acercamiento- Zhapiri finalmente había cesado de reír junto a Albafica.

-Muy gracioso- comentó con sarcasmo rechinando los dientes.

-Fuera de bromas, no vayas a cometer alguna tontería con ese niño- su padre había recuperado su semblante serio y dominante en ese momento tras hacerle la advertencia. Kardia comprendió al instante a que se referiría.

-Primero, solo somos amigos. Segundo, aunque el fuese mi pareja su padre puede asesinarme si llego a meter la para con él de cualquier manera. Tercero, él es un omega puro- la sorpresa fue evidente en los mayores.

-Ya veo- Lugonis sentía compasión por el muchacho.

-¿Aún así quieres algo con él?-

-¿Y para qué carajos voy a querer conservar la estirpe? Nunca me ha importado eso y les guste o no si en algún momento él llegue a ser mi pareja no creo que lo deje ir de mi lado- Lugonis sonrió orgulloso de su hijo, Zhapiri se mantenía pensativo, aunque había aceptado a la brevedad la decisión de su hijo.

-Creo que finalmente has madurado- comentó Albafica dirigiéndose a su hermano mayor.

-No es cuestión de madurez-

-Hagas lo que hagas por mí estará bien- comentó Lugonis sonriente, gesto que fue retribuido por su hijo mayor.

…

Miraba con incredulidad la nota dejada por su hermano mayor, con lágrimas en los ojos tras lo sucedido, a su edad no le sería difícil hacerse cargo junto a su pareja del joven que había quedado huérfano, no esperaba que la situación hubiese terminado así.

El alfa tres años más joven que él trataba de darle consuelo, entendía la gravedad de aquella situación y lo mucho que el afectó a su amado, debía asumir todo lo que conllevaba la triste noticia junto a él.

-Debo avisarles a ellos tres también, me gustaría su compañía en su funeral- el pelinegro asintió tomando sus manos entre las suyas mientras lo veía directamente con la intención de brindarle apoyo, debido a la marca su dolor también le afectaba directamente.

-Iré contigo, sé que es muy duro para ti.

 **¿Quiénes serás los nuevos personajes? Hasta el próximo capitulo, gracias por leer.**


End file.
